DEAL
by Gothicpunkmonkeysthatscream
Summary: Youji took the time to remove Natsuo's shirt. There was no way in hell that he was going to be the only one naked here. If Natsuo was going to reduce him into a whimpering moaning mess then so was Youji. LEMON WARNING!


**So I'm back with a new Youji Natsuo fanfic. So I haven't left yet so I still have a little more time to post stories. I don't know this idea suddenly came to me…anyways I do not own Loveless or Youji and Natsuo in any way or form.**

**WARING: TO THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIPPED THE ANOUTHERS NOTE AND CAME BACK TO READ THIS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU READ SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS IS A LEMON, AND YES THIS IS A YAOI!**

**WARNING(again): YAOI MEANS BOYXBOY ACTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**WARNING(god…AGAIN… you could've wrote all this down in one warning you know): NATSUO AND YOUJI MAY BE A LITTLE OOC ON THIS BECAUSE I WROTE THIS REALLY FAST SO PLEASE NO COMENTS ON THAT!**

**WARNING: no I'm just kidding XD go ahead and read this already god!**

It was a typical day at Soubi's apartment. Soubi was gone with Kio doing some class project that no one ever paid any attention to when they talked about it. Ritsuka was at school so he couldn't visit, and even if he could he would only be there to see and or yell at Soubi for lying to him and spend the rest of the time denying that he liked him and thinking about Seimei. So the two Zero boys were left to entertain themselves alone, with no one there to make sure they don't kill something, utterly and completely alone, with power tools and kitchen knives. Not very wise of Soubi to leave two sadist teenage boys alone for about eight hours straight.

Although today the Zero boys seemed to be harmlessly sitting on the couch watching some re-run of some show that's supposed to be about comedy. Supposed to be, but not the slightest bit of funny in Youji's opinion. He sighed and leaned back on the couch frowning.

"What's the matter?" Natsuo asked who was currently lying on his back with his head on Youji's thigh twirling strains of aqua green hair between his fingers.

"Nothing, there's just nothing to do" he replied. Sighing once more he got up with out warning making Natsuo tumble on to the floor.

"Hey!" Natsuo yelled from the floor at Youji's back as he made his way into the kitchen.

Natsuo got up and made his way into the kitchen. He found Youji standing by the sink his head down. He got closer to him and a soft dripping sound could be heard which was weird the water wasn't even on.

He made his way to Youji's side and looked into the sink and gasped.

Youji's hands were covered in a crimson red substance. Like he had dipped them in red gooey paint, but do to the smell he knew exactly what that red was. Youji had his hands clapsed closely together watching the blood run down his wrist, over his palms, through his fingers and down on to the sink with a soft _pluck_ sound.

"Youji!" Natsuo yelled at him grabbing his hands in his and looking into his glazed covered eyes. He hated when Youji got like this. He would go find something sharp and harm himself like it was the most natural thing in the world. Natsuo had to admit that he did that to sometimes to test if he was still pain free, but Youji… Youji did it differently.

He wouldn't just cut once feel no pain and stop. No, he would cut, and cut, and cut unable to stop entering this weird sort of trance that he was unaware of and couldn't explain. Natsuo had to be there and stop him, before he bled to death.

Natsuo placed his hands on Youji shoulders shaking him out of his trance. Youji blinked a few times the shin returning into his eyes. The bladed slipped out of his grasp landing on the floor with a loud _plank_ sound.

"Natsuo…?" Youji asked looking down. He was very aware of a wet substance running through this fingers. He sighed his ears flattening on his head.

"Are you okay?' Natsuo asked looking just as concerned as he sounded. Youji nodded placing his hands back into the sink, turning on the water and washing his hands clean.

Natsuo wordlessly helped him clean himself up knowing he would have to bandage his wrists…._again._

Natsuo sighed bending down to grab the blade from the floor. He picked it up and washed it as well. When he was done he looked at Youji who still had his hands in the sink. He didn't want to wash the floor too.

"I'll be right back, don't move okay" Natsuo ordered sternly

Youji smiled that wicked smile "sure thing _mom_" he replied playfully.

Natsuo gasped , playing along "That's right young man, unless you want me to ground you, you'll do as I say." he said placing his hands on his hips in a girlish fashion.

Youji laughed "Hey Natsuo aren't I the one who should be giving the orders around here?" he asked smirking

"of course Youji, but in a situation like this one I'm in charge." Natsuo replied Youji just rolled his eyes.

"….if it wasn't for me, who knows what you could've done to yourself Youji." Natsuo's ears flattening. He hated to say that to him but it was the truth.

He turned around and walked over to their shared bed. '_This damn blade..'_ Natsuo thought. It was the same blade Youji had used when they were smaller. _The first cut _

Natsuo had stopped him of course like always, but like always he was unable to stop it from happening again. That was due to the fact that Youji always had access to a blade. He kept it hidden very well, but easy enough to find when he was bored. Well now that Natsuo had the blade he could put a stop to all this. Hiding the blade in his things under the bed, he grabbed the first aid kit and made his way back to Youji.

"Why did you do it again?" Natsuo asked as he was bandaging him up.

"I was bored." Youji shrugged his usual answer. "…and I wanted to check." he added

Natsuo looked up "check?" he asked closing the first aid kit.

"check if I still could feel it." he explained walking behind Natsuo as he placed the first aid kit back into it's usual place.

"you could have asked me that." Natsuo said as they sat back down on the couch. "I would have done something."

"like what?"

"I don't know something, besides hurting you like this, you know you can't stop!" Natsuo yelled

"I know!" Youji yelled back "I just wanted to _feel _it Natsuo_. _To feel…to feel…" Youji trailed off getting closer and closer to his fighter. Placing a deep kiss on his lips. Natsuo's eyes widened and before he could respond Youji pulled back. "that. I wanted to feel _that_." Youji finished looking away.

Natsuo was stunned. Had Youji just kissed him? They had never kissed before. Well except that one time when they were kids, and they kissed in front to Nagisa-sensei and teased her about how they were going to lose their ears that night. But that was different they only did it to piss off sensei and get her voice all high and panicked, no real meaning behind it. But now it felt different, real. Like if all of their problems could be solved by that one kiss.

"Youji." Natsuo said using his hand to turn his face towards him.

Natsuo looked straight into his eyes "what?" Youji asked when Natsuo continued to stare.

Natsuo however did not respond only leaned in to capture his lips once more. Natsuo pushed Youji on the couch laying on top of him. They both moaned at the exact same time and they both chuckled into each others mouths.

Natsuo pulled back looking into Youji's flushed face. He leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"tell me Youji, did you feel that?"

Youji chuckled " you can say that" he smirked "but lets see what else we can feel." Youji stated before pulling Natsuo into another kiss.

The kiss turned passionate when Youji licked at Natsuo's lips begging no _demanding _an entry. Natsuo gladly opened his mouth for him feeling his wet tongue slid in dance around in his mouth.

When they broke apart Youji quickly kissed down his neck. Natsuo moaned at the new sensation, this was the first time they done this and he was already addicted. Addicted to the feeling of Youji's lips all over him. Addicted to Youji himself.

Youji pulled back breathing hard. Natsuo moved down his neck this time. Licking, sucking, biting his way down Youji giving him small gasps and moans imagining how the bites must feel. Natsuo then came to a problem, Youji's shirt. His shirt was blocking the way to his chest so he just quickly removed it.

Youji also took the time to remove Natsuo's shirt, there was no way in hell that he was going to be the only one naked here. If Natsuo was going to reduce him into a whimpering moaning mess then so was Youji.

Youji flipped Natsuo onto his back ending on top. He returned the favor and kissed his way down his chest. Natsuo arched his back when Youji teased his nipples with his tongue making one hard then the other.

Natsuo had his eyes closed shut his head thrown back. The sensation of Youji's body pressed against him was to much. He gasped when Youji's hips started rubbing against his, and Youji smirked when Natsuo began to buckle his hips with his own.

Youji bit his lip he could see where this was going. He could feel Natsuo's erection pressing against his own through tight clothes. He started to remove Natsuo's pants when he suddenly stopped him.

Youji tilted his head to the side.

"bed." Natsuo panted

Youji smirked and got up pulling Natsuo with him. They ran towards the bed unable to wait. Natsuo pushed Youji down on it removing his pants then his own along with under ware.

They were both naked now, their bodies entwined with the other. Youji who was on top rubbed his hands all over Natsuo's bare chest. Natsuo smirked licking his lips. He fisted Youji's hair forcing his head down to his chest.

Youji who knew exactly what Natsuo was thinking kissed down his chest leaving a wet trail of saliva. Youji kissed until his lips came to his erection. He stopped there placing a quick kiss on the tip before bringing his head back up.

Natsuo pouted locking eyes with Youji.

"what?" Youji smiled "you want me to do it?" he asked as innocent as he could making him look like a five year old child.

"what do you think Youji?" Natsuo asked just as innocent.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a little bit of motivation." Youji dropped the innocent act and looked at him wickedly.

"well then" Natsuo whispered "how about this?" he asked trusting his hips up causing his member to grind against Youji's who gasped. Natsuo placed this arms around Youji's neck bringing his head down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll do it twice as hard to you." he stated his offer trusting his hips up again. Youji responded forcing his hips down with equal force and causing Natsuo to arch his back.

"hmm…okay you got me." he smiled, quickly ducking his head down. Natsuo smiled at his victory and gasped when he felt Youji's tongue on him.

Youji worked his tongue up and around his shaft. Sucking on the tip before completely taking him in his mouth. Natsuo cried out when he felt his member in a moist cavern.

Youji took as much as he could in his mouth, he grasped Natsuo's hips when he felt him lightly thrust up trying not to chock him.

Youji continued sucking into he heard Natsuo's warning.

"nngg….Youji….going to….I'm…." he managed to get out.

Youji licked up and down once more before coming back up and capturing Natsuo's lips.

"how was that, good yeah?" he asked

Natsuo swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. "mmm" he responded

"I'm going to have to work extra, extra hard to pay you back." Natsuo turned Youji over and ducked down.

Youji gasped at the sensation. Now he knew why Natsuo had asked for this. He gripped Natsuo's hair gluing his mouth to him.

Natsuo's sucked licked and even nibbled harder than Youji had done making him throw his head back onto the pillows. He let go of Natsuo's hair and gripped the sheets below him, his knuckles turning white. Youji buckled his hips into Natsuo's mouth who knew he was close now so he let go and moved back up to Youji's mouth.

"good?" he asked when he allowed Youji to breathe.

Youji just smiled at him and kissed him in a way no one should be able to. He moved his body against his restlessly. Youji turned over ending on top again and kiss at Natsuo's chest.

Natsuo stroked Youji's back gently trying to clam his shacking body. But Youji didn't want to be calmed down. He was shacking from desire Natsuo's beauty begin to much he wanted him now!

Youji stopped his advances and glanced at Natsuo with lust filled eyes. Natsuo understood him and knew it was time. His arms rounded Youji's body hugging him close bracing himself. But Youji surprised him by placing his arms under Natsuo's back and in one swift movement he was hovering over Youji.

Natsuo's looked down at Youji with surprise in his eyes. Youji looked up at him with a smile. He placed his legs around Natsuo's waist forcing him down further on him.

"Youji…" Natsuo was at loss for words. He was sure that when it came down to this Youji would want to be the seme, surly he didn't want to be the one being penetrated, but Youji was tricky like that it had to take skill to see Youji's real intentions good thing Natsuo had skill or else he would have never understood Youji.

Youji smirked up at the frozen Natsuo. " what's the matter Natsuo are you scared?"? he teased.

Natsuo blinked getting back to reality he smirked. " No, just surprised"

Youji smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "I though you said 'in a situation like this I'm in charge' "

Natsuo smirked. Youji had planned this all along and Natsuo's surprise was part of it. He laughed " I guess I am " he said and with out warning rammed into Youji with force no one should use in their first time.

Youji threw his head back and cried out in pure pleasure. Natsuo looked at him concerned. Youji slowly opened his eyes and whispered "move"

Natsuo obligated and started moving in a steady pace. He clenched his teeth Youji was so god damn tight! He pulled all the way out and violently forced his way in again. Youji cried out again when he hit a particular spot and sat up so that he had Natsuo laying on his back while sitting on his waist.

He started to move up and down both of then crying out for that position made Natsuo go in to the deepest parts of Youji. Natsuo opened his eyes and glanced up. Youji had his eyes tightly shut, his mouth slightly open giving out quick breaths his hands on Natsuo's chest supporting himself as he moved up and down. Natsuo took in his beauty and grabbed his neglected member as it slightly bounced with Youji's movements.

He gripped Youji's member and Youji arched his back throwing his hands to his hair. Gripping it as it gracefully fell down his forearms in a aqua green certain. Natsuo couldn't control himself anymore. He quickly sat up and placed Youji's legs around his waist. Natsuo's hands went to Youji's tight ass as he moved him up and down.

Youji leaned down to Natsuo and gave him an open mouth kiss. Natsuo took Youji's tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. Youji moaned breaking the kiss. He got up from Natsuo's tights who whimpered at the loss of touch and got on his hands and knees on the bed. Natsuo grabbed his behind and kept ramming into him from behind.

Youji gripped the sheets under his hands and pushed in against Natsuo's throbbing member. Natsuo's reached his hands over Youji's body blindly searched for his member. When he found it he quickly pumped in time with his thrusts. Youji's cries increased in volume as he once again turned around laying on his back with Natsuo over him.

Natsuo's thrusts quickened and he buried his face in Youji's neck. 'Youji actes like an uke but moves like a seme.' Natsuo thought. But Natsuo quickly got the hang of it. It seemed that whenever he did something that overly pleased Youji he changes position.

Natsuo deepened his thrusts hitting Youji's prostrate over and over again. Youji moaned and hugged Natsuo closer to his chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came.

Natsuo felt Youji cum and there was no way that he was going to last much longer.

"_Natsuo…"_ Youji whispered in a husky voice so full of passion that, that alone was enough to drive him over the edge. He buried his face in Youji's hair, saying his name over and over as he came.

Natsuo's arms gave out and he fell on top of a Youji who had lost conciousness right after Natsuo had cum. He stroked Youji's hair panting as he tried to calm down.

Youji slowly opened his eyes and looked up at an earless Natsuo.

"Hey how long was I out?"

"only a few minutes " he responded stroking Youji's now earless head.

"So was it good yeah?" Youji asked

Natsuo nodded "of course! You move a lot" he smiled

Youji smiled back " …and you stare a lot " he shot back

Natsuo chuckled " I couldn't help it, you beauty was to much."

Youji laughed "I know what you mean, why do you think I had my eyes close most of the time?"

Natsuo blinked

"because I knew that seeing you with an expression that belongs to an angle would be to much and I would have cum way to early." he finished

Natsuo kissed him. "well now I can say that this can be your reward every time you're bored and you _don't_ injure yourself." Natsuo stated

Youji smirked "it's a deal." he said and kissed him once more.

**I know short right? Anyways I hope you liked it! Please review and the zero boys will love you forever! **

…**or they will promise not to torture you for the remainder of the week!**

**BTW sorry about the title I just couldn't come up with anything else titles are not my thing. **


End file.
